FINALS
by blonde-gal
Summary: It is that time of year again, time for final exams. But how is Bella supposed to study for her test when everyone keeps distracting her? Go ask her "friend" Edward for help, of course. slightly fluffy BxE, ALL HUMAN


**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, but I do not own the rights to any of the books.**

**A/N: I started this in January after my first finals and now I finally finished it around the time of my second semester finals. Some of the characters might be OOC, but everyone should be able to relate to Bella's stress. All Human**

This Monday is going to be the worst day ever.

I groaned as I looked at my grade in AP History for the twentieth time. It was a C+. I couldn't have that. If I had anything less than a B, my father would make me cut back on the time I spend with my friends. Doesn't he know that they are the only things keeping sane in the rainy town of Forks?

I glanced at the dismal grade, hoping to draw motivation to study. I groaned and pulled out my world history book. Finals were in a week, I need to get studying. I turned off my radio, phone and logged off of AOL. Okay, I can do this. _Neolithic Civilizations, _"BELLA!!" I hear my brother yell, before he barges into my room.

"Bella, can you fix my pants?" Emmett asks me. I look at him like he's grown a third head; I had just fixed his pants yesterday.

"What did you do to them this time Emmett?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Well, I was dropping Rose off at her house, when I noticed that she had left her bag in the back seat, so I grabbed it for her and when I was leaning over to give it to her, we bumped heads so I was a little dizzy. Then when I was sitting back in my seat it snagged on my weights. The rip wasn't that big, but when I walked inside it got caught on the rusty nail, so now the back pocket isn't attached." How on earth Emmett landed on the rusty nail or got his pants snagged on his weights was beyond me, and frankly I didn't want to know. I don't even know why he keeps weights in his car, it takes exercising to a new level.

"Okay Emmett, I'll get to them in a bit." I turned back to my book, hoping Emmett would get the hint, he didn't.

"So, Bells, whatcha ya doin'?"

"Studying Emmett," I replied, trying to keep my annoyance in check.

"Why?" How dense could my brother be?

"Because finals are in a week," I answered patronizingly.

"Oh," he flopped down on my bed. "I'll help."

I made some sort of non-committal noise, anything to get him to shut up. Emmett glanced around my room as I turned back to my textbook, _Greek Civilization,_ "So what class are you studying for?"

"The one you got a 'D' in Emmett."

"So would that be Literature, Geometry, or Spanish, all with Rosalie?"

"AP World, Emmett."

"Oh, the one with Rosalie and Jasper! We passed so many notes, and Mr. Masen didn't even care, he is a pretty cool dude."

"Yes Emmett," I replied, tuning him out.

"Though his nephew is a prick."

"Yes Emmett."

"I still don't understand why you hang out with him, you should stop."

"Yes Emmett."

"Glad you agree with me Bella, I'll go tell Edward you don't want to be friends anymore."

Emmett bounded out of my room, and he was gone before I comprehended what I agreed to. Fuck, now I have to contact Edward before he gets pissed at me.

To the interne! While Edward is very anti-social, Alice and I finally convinced him to get a Facebook, though he didn't know about it for a month. I swear it should be impossible to not have a Facebook with Alice as his sister. I quickly navigated to Facebook before checking my e-mail so I wouldn't get distracted. I found Edward's profile page and quickly wrote my message, _here's a heads up, don't listen to anything Emmett says. He was talking to me when I was studying; end result Emmett is an idiot. C u 2morrow._

I stopped typing and clicked the home button. Mike had invited me to join the group some group. Before I could accept I heard dad calling me. I glanced at my clock; I had been on the computer for two hours. There goes the rest of my studying. I went down and ate dinner, finished my homework and before I knew it, it was 11:00. I got ready for bed, anxious for finals.

The next day I woke up and trudged to school. I looked for Edward, but I couldn't find him. During study hall, I went into the library and attempted to study again. But the fates hate me and my ex-boyfriends, Tyler and Mike were there, and they were in a talking mood.

"Hey Bella," they called. I gave them a stiff smile.

"Hello Tyler, Mike," I said as returned to my book, or attempted to, because then Tyler leaned over and closed my book. This caused me to send him a withering glare.

"So, darlin', what are you doing all alone in here?" Tyler asked in his trademark arrogant style.

"Studying," I stated. When both the boys gave me a blank look I elaborated, "You know, for finals, the really important tests next week that determine twenty percent of your grade."

"We know what finals are Bella," Mike stated. "We're just confused as to why you are studying; a brilliant girl like you shouldn't need to study."

"Well, I do need to study, so if you will excuse me," I replied as I picked up my book to go sit at another table. Before I could get around them, though, the bell rang. Crap, I missed another chance to study, the world hates me.

The rest of the day passed dreadfully slow. As soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, I sprinted out of chemistry and headed towards the public library. My goal was to get a computer and review on the computer. I got to the library with minimal distraction, I had to take a detour to avoid Tyler, but that was okay because I still got to the library before all the computers were gone.

I got situated at a computer when I saw Alice, my best friend, sitting next to me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, it looked like she was shopping online, that is not a good thing.

"Yes Alice, it's me, but could you please let me study." I said trying to find the website that Mr. Masen told me about.

"Fine, hey Bella, do you think you can help me?" Alice called in her excited voice, which means she wants my input on shopping.

"What do you need Alice?" Damn my helpful nature.

"Well, I need your opinions on what to buy." I called it.

I leaned over to look at her screen; there were about five websites open. "My opinions on all of it?" I visibly gulped.

"Yes, Bella, all of it. You know I don't like shopping without a second opinion," Alice stated, her voice growing louder.

"Alice, I really need to study," I started helplessly, before I noticed the librarian heading over to us.

"Miss, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, you are disrupting the other people." I glared dejectedly at the ground as I left and was soon followed by Alice.

"Sorry Bella, I know you wanted to study. But now I'm going to go shopping at the mall, dad wouldn't let me until I studied. Well I studied the new summer trends and now to the mall. I'll see you after finals for our movie marathon," she called while sprinting to her car.

I looked longingly at the library, trying to rationalize Alice's crazy actions. I headed over to a quite section of the park, today was a rare sunny day, and pulled out my book. I got about ten seconds of studying in before a Frisbee landed in my lap. I looked up and saw a giant wolf-dog heading towards me.

"Sorry Bella," called Jacob, a freshman with a huge crush on me.

"It's not a problem. Down Appa," I replied, wondering when I could get some Advil for my headache.

"So, are you studying for finals?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are you studying?"

"World History."

"How hard are finals?"

"Hard."

"Can you help me study for Biology?"

"No, Jacob, I have to study myself."

"You seem distracted."

"Sorry Jacob, I'm just worried about finals." I replied, failing to keep my attention on my book.

"Oh," he stated. "Hey, you wanna see a cool trick?" he asked, once again full of energy.

"Jacob…" I trailed off, because Jacob had already started. He was walking on his hands while his dog ran abound him barking.

"That's great Jacob." I stated then my cell phone rang.

"Bella," I heard my dad say, "you need to get home, it is time for dinner." I excused myself and headed home, mourning the loss of another day of studying.

I got home, ate dinner, fixed Emmett's pants, did the dishes, and got ready for bed. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday, I needed the studying.

I woke up extremely early on Saturday, well not early, as in school early, but early for a Saturday. I headed over to the Quiet Corner. It was this really cool little book store, and cafe with internet access, a great atmosphere. It is like a homey Borders and it is owned by Edward's mom, Esme.

I wrote a note to Emmett telling him where I was going, because dad was somewhere so I couldn't inform him. I made it to the Quiet Corner without running into anyone that could distract me and got on a computer. I was logging on to the review site when I heard a voice whispering in my ear.

"You know that you're supposed to order something from the café before using the computer." Edward had his trademark smirk on.

I flash him a smile, "You're not going to kick me out, are you?" His smirk grew at this.

"Nah, you want your regular, hot chocolate?" I nodded as he went off to go make me one. I tend to come here at least once a week and that's how I know Edward as more than just Alice's brother.

I turned back to the computer and started answering the review questions. I got maybe two wrong in the first chapter, three in the second, four in the third, and in the twelfth chapter I got twenty wrong, meaning I got two right. So naturally, I screamed in frustration and drew the attention of the entire shop to me. It was only two old guys and Edward, but still.

"So I'm guessing you didn't win solitaire?" his silky voice called.

With the meanest stare I could muster, while fighting back a smile, I replied, "Not funny Edward. I'm trying to study, but it is failing and I'm going to fail my class." I got ready to turn back to the computer, but Edward wouldn't let me. He could tell that I was freaking out, so he grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards a table.

"You're freaking out, you're not allowed to drink by the computers and I need to talk to you, so you're taking a break," Edward stated. I knew any protest on my part would be futile so I just followed meekly. Edward pushed the hot chocolate in front of me and waited for me to speak; I had no intention of doing that. After five minutes of silence he spoke.

"So, why am I not supposed to listen to anything Emmett says? Not that I would in the first place, but your message was very cryptic."

"I was studying, and he was asking questions. I was answering 'yes Emmett' to all of them, and somehow you came up and Emmett said not to be friends with you anymore." Edward's face remained stoic, but his eyes expressed a mixture of fear and sadness. "I don't want that, but I gave my standard answer."

"Oh," Edward stated, his eyes showing his relief. He was grateful that Bella didn't want to lose his friendship; she was one of the few people that judged him by who he was and not just Alice's hot brother.

"How come you haven't replied to my post?"

"I did, not my fault you didn't read it. Though it does explain why you were ignoring me this morning."

"And how are the two connected?"

"I asked you to meet me here." I blushed a little bit. It was really good to take a break from studying, but my hot chocolate was almost all gone and I was freaking out again. Edward looked at me with an appraising look before saying, "Get back to studying, I need to get back to work, but you are eating lunch with me in an hour and a half." I nodded and returned to the computer. I pulled out my book and started studying the old fashioned way.

After a half hour I heard two very high pitched loud giggles. I glanced up and saw Jessica and Lauren. They were two sophomores with the hugest crushes on Edward.

"Hi Edward," the said coyly. He gave them a quick nod. I attempted to turn back to studying when another high pitched giggle broke through the stillness in the restaurant. Jessica was leaning over and grabbing Edward. Honestly, couldn't they see his grimace? He wasn't interested in them.

_Are you sure about that Bella? _Of course I'm sure. _Are you sure you're not just jealous? _Why would I be jealous? _Well you know you like Edward. _I do not. _Do too. _Do not. _Do too. _Shut up I need to study.

I really need to stop talking to myself.

Thankfully my subconscious shut up. I turned back to my book when I was once again distracted, this time by Edward's mom.

"Good afternoon Bella," Esme's jolly voice called.

"Good afternoon Esme," I responded turning my attention to him.

"Are you studying for finals?"

"I'm trying."

"Yes, I imagine it can't be easy with those two girls fawning over Edward. He is quite the catch, even if he doesn't see it, but I know you do," Esme winked at me. "I'll go serve those ladies and see if I can rid you of your distraction." Esme walked away joyfully while I blushed uncontrollably. Esme had no reservations about talking about anything, but she was wrong about how I felt about Edward.

I got in another hour of studying without any distractions, Jessica and Lauren had left once Esme told Edward to go work in the kitchen. I was getting ready to give myself the self quiz our teacher handed out when a plate of sandwiches was presented to me.

"It's been an hour and a half, time to eat." Edward stated while joining me. The sandwich looked really good, so I started to dig in ravenously. Edward watched me with an amused smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't get over how much you eat." I threw my eraser at him.

"Jerk, you know it's people like you that cause girls to have eating disorders."

"Bella, you live with Emmett, there isn't much of a chance of that." I didn't really have a response, so I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled and I could feel the blush start to creep onto my cheek. "So what has you so stressed?" Edward asked politely.

"My AP World final. Charlie says that if I don't get at least a B then I won't be able to hang out with my friends anymore. Edward, I'll be stuck with Emmett, always. I'll go crazy," I rant, starting to get hysterical.

"Breathe Bella. What's your grade in the class now?"

"A borderline C, my final is Monday and I can't remember anything I learned."

Edward gazed at me sympathetically, "I'll help you study Bella. I have that test coming up on Tuesday, so we'll study together, okay."

"Really?" I ask hopefully. He nods and I feel a blush creep to my cheeks. "Thank you Edward."

"It's not a problem. I get off work at 5 pm, are you going to hang out here until then." At my nod he continues, "Then we'll study here after I get off. Don't stress out too much, Bella," he instructs as he gazes into my eyes, before returning to work.

It takes me a good five minutes to return to studying, but even then I look up every time he addresses a customer. Around three o'clock Edward visits my table.

"All this studying can be bad for you, you know?" he says leaning over my shoulder. He smelled really good and his presence was distracting me. "Go find a book to read. We got a new book about vampires that just came in. I'll find you when my shifts over."

I make my way over to the reading corner. I should be studying, but I do remember my teacher saying to not over study. Plus, I could observe Edward better from the couches.

_So you do like him, _my subconscious decided to state. I thought about denying it, but there is no point in arguing with myself. Plus, I kind of think I like Edward. _The first step is acceptance_.

I quickly found the book and started reading. I was already halfway through the first book, so I quickly finished it up. I was starting on the sequel when Edward came to tell me he was done working for the weekend.

"Bella," I heard him call. I looked up at him to see his eyes filled with worry. "I've been calling your name for the past three minutes, I gather you like the book."

"No," I state as I stubbornly cross my arms. "The stupid vampire left the girl when they were absolutely perfect together. He broke her heart into a million pieces and she still loves him. It is sad."

Edward gave me a concerned look, before pulling me into a quick hug. "Don't worry Bella; I won't let any guy break your heart." I smile slightly and relish the feeling of being in his arms. All too soon he released me. "Come on Bella, let's go study."

Edward pulled opened a box of AP note cards and started to quiz me. We took a quick break to eat dinner, in which I stared shamelessly at him, blushing every time he caught me. At nine o'clock Esme told us to go home because it was closing time.

I turned to walk home when Edward grabbed my hand. My breath hitched in my throat. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied, stating the obvious.

"Bella did you honestly think I was going to let you walk home alone?"

"Edward, we live in Forks, what is going to happen?"

"Still, let me drive you home. Please," he added, unleashing the power of his piercing green eyes on me. He leads me to his Volvo and opens my door like a gentleman.

The ride to my house was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. "Can I come over tomorrow to help you study?" Edward asks, breaking the silence as he pulls into my driveway.

"I'd like that a lot, Edward," I responded, thankful it was dark so he couldn't see my blush. I feel his finger tips gently stroke my cheek, and my heartbeat increases in response.

"I'll see you then Bella." I float into my house, call good-night to Charlie and Emmett, before crawling into bed and falling asleep with a smile on my face to dream of my Edward.

"Bella, wake up sleepy head. We've got studying to do."

"Go way Emmett," I mumble, burying my head into my pillow, trying to return to my dream. Suddenly my pillow was pulled away from my face and I was met with the most beautiful green eyes.

"Now Bella, would I really let Emmett wake you up?" he asks with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Get out so I can change before we start studying," I state, blushing when I realize I'm in my pajamas.

"Nuh huh, Bella. I brought you breakfast, I brought the flash cards and I'm in my pajamas, so get comfortable because we're studying like crazy now." I comply with his request, watching him as he watches me eat. Normally I would protest to being bossed around, but I was too tired.

Edward and I studied practically non-stop all day. After lunch he started a system of rewards and every time I got a practice question right, he would give me a piece of chocolate. I felt goose bumps growing along my arm as he placed a piece of chocolate in my mouth.

After we finished studying for the day I walked him to the door. He turned around and looked me in the eye. "You will be fine Bella," he stated as he ran his finger down my cheek. "You've studied as much as you could; now all that's left is to get a good night's sleep and go into the test calm. Okay?"

"Okay, Edward," I reply, wishing I could feel as confident in my abilities as he did.

"Let me know how it goes," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Good night Bella."

I stared at the door for a while before going up to my bedroom and feel asleep. Once again I had wonderful dreams of Edward

"Wake up Squirt, it's time for finals" Emmett's booming voice calls as he pounds on my door.

I stumble out of bed and get ready before stumbling downstairs and joining Emmett in the car. Emmett and I are running late, so I don't have time to look for Edward for a final word of encouragement. I slip into Mr. Masen's room just as he was passing out the tests.

I see Alice frantically searching through her notes before Mr. Masen glares at her. I guess she didn't study this weekend, she was probably distracted by Jasper. When the test was placed before me I took a deep breath and opened the test. I knew the first answer and the second. I breezed through the test and finished with ten minutes to spare.

After my test I started daydreaming. I was in the middle of a great dream, Edward was declaring his undying love for me in a beautiful meadow, but just when he was about to kiss me, the bell rang.

I exited the room and went to go take my next final. The rest of my finals were pretty easy, but before I could exit the building Mr. Masen called me into his office.

"Mr. Masen," I called out nervously, scared he was going to tell me I failed my final.

"Ah, Ms. Swan. I know you were worried about your final grade in the class so I wanted to inform you that you received an A on the final and received a solid B in the class," he stated with a small smile.

"Really," I ask, scared to believe it.

"Really Ms. Swan. Excellent job."

"Thank you Mr. Masen," I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

The instant I was out of sight of any teachers I ran through the school to find Edward. I wouldn't have been able to get this good of a grade if it wasn't for him. I saw him walking towards his car and shouted, "Edward!" He turned around to look at me and I continued my sprint towards him.

"I got an A," I shouted as I launched myself into his arms.

"That is fantastic Bella," Edward cried as he wrapped his arms around me to steady me.

"It's all thanks to you," I stated. I could see he was going to protest so I quickly interrupted, "Thank you Edward." Before I could comprehend what I was doing I touched my lips to him. I felt him respond to my kiss, before I pulled away- slightly scared of his reaction.

"You're welcome," he responded before capturing my lips once again. "You know, if I had known that helping you study would get you to kiss me, I would have done this a long time ago," he murmured against my lips. I felt a smile grow on my face.

"I wish you would have."

Edward looked at me with his amazing crooked grin before asking, "Would you like to go get some ice cream in response to your amazing grade?"

"I would love that," I replied.

Edward laced our fingers before leading me to his car. He opened my door and allowed me to slide in before closing it. Edward slipped into the driver's side before looking at me lovingly.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked, hesitantly.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Edward." I replied, thrilled to the core. Edward's enormous smile made my heart flutter. He quickly started driving towards the Dairy Queen while holding my hand, and glancing at me at every stop light.

I couldn't help the smile that was growing on my face. I passed my AP World test with flying colors and I got the best boyfriend possible. This was the best day ever. There was only one thing that could make it better.

"Hey Edward, can you help me study for my Geometry final?" I ask.

Edward started chuckling, "I would be delighted to help you Bella. As long as the end results are the same," he replied as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You can count on that," I stated as moved to peck his cheek. Edward had a different idea and claimed my lips once again, not that I'm complaining.

This Monday is the best day ever.

**REVIEW, and good luck with finals!**


End file.
